


Home To You

by Roasted_Marshmallow



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s1e10 Keep Calm and Harry On, Pre-Relationship, post-tartarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roasted_Marshmallow/pseuds/Roasted_Marshmallow
Summary: It's Macy who looks after Harry the night they save him from Tartarus.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Home To You

“Macy,” Harry greeted her with a weak smile. He set his novel on the bed side table. “How’s Maggie?”

“Resting,” Macy lay the tray of tea and biscuits next to him on the bed and settled on the edge of her mattress, “thanks to you.” She smoothed her fingertips over the duvet so she had something to do with them. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Harry.”

He curled his hand over hers. Macy stilled, glancing up to meet his eyes.

Harry swallowed, “as am I.” He held her gaze, expression stoic, even through the immense pain he must’ve been feeling. “I feared I would never leave that place. I know I wouldn’t have if not for you and your sisters. I can not express how grateful I am that you went to such great lengths to free me.”

Macy had wanted to believe that the Elders had the best intentions, but she was beginning to have serious doubts. And that was before they refused to help free Harry from Tartarus. It was the Sarcana who led them to Dante and the Gateway, Parker who gave them the Harbinger.

They’d sealed off the house as soon as Maggie was strong enough to use the power of three, Harry tucked away safely in her room. 

“Of course we did,” Macy said, voice rough, “Harry, we wouldn’t have left you there.” Her eyes welled up with tears, the weight of the day crashing over her, “do you have any idea how much you mean to us, to me? I would’ve done anything to get you back.” The last words were nearly a whisper. 

“I’m alright, Macy,” Harry reached out to wipe a tear from her cheek. 

She let out a bitter laugh as his hand shook against her face. He wasn’t. She was supposed to be taking care of him and there he went always, always looking after her.

“Drink your tea, Harry,” Macy said softly. His hands trembled, but he managed to bring the cup to his lips without spilling. She caught it when he faltered, mug hovering in mid air between them.

“Extraordinary,” he breathed, exhaustion in his proud smile as she guided it’s descent without spilling a drop. 

“Thank you,” she let out a stilted laugh as she stood. “I should go.”

“Macy,” Harry reached out. His fingers brushed her wrist before a shock of pain overtook him. Silently, he folded onto himself, eyes grit closed. Inky poison shifted beneath his skin. 

“Oh, Harry,” Macy sighed. She slid into bed, leaning back against the headboard as he curled into her. 

“Stay,” he said needlessly, as if she could possibly leave him like this. 

“Alright,” Macy moved the tray to the nightstand. She wove her fingers through his hair and Harry sighed, forehead pressed to her collar bone. “You can rest now, Harry.”

“‘Course, Love,” he yawned. The quilt at the foot of the bed floated to settle over them. 

Curled together through the night, the remnants of Tartarus drained away.


End file.
